


Deadpool And Marvel Heroes

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Avengers, Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Batfamily, Deadpool - Freeform, Hurt, Kidnapping, Oldest Damian, Young Justice - Freeform, Youngest Dick, reversed age batfamily, wrong heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: Deadpool goes to the earth where the Bat family (reverse age) lived and brought Roy,Wally and Dick to the world where the Avengers live. They find out the truth and find new e Avengers try to help the 3 kids home while the Young Justice and Justice league try to get the Babies of the hero world back.Rated T for language





	1. Information

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:39

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Nickname:Brucy,Mr.B,Bats,goddamn Batman,Batsy,Daddy Bats

Secret I.D.:Batman

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Damian al ghul-Wayne

Age:19

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Nickname:Dami,Big D,RG,Demon,Devil

Secret I.D.:Renegade

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age:17

Team:Bat family/Young Justice

Nickname:Terry,Ter,McGinnes,Wewwy,Big Wing,Night

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family/Teen Titans

Nickname:Tim,Timmy,Drake,RR,Big Red,Wim,Timbo

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Jason Todd-Wayne

Age:7

Team:Bat family/The Outlaws

Nickname:Jay,Todd,Jay-Jay,Jase,Hoodie,Wed Hood,Little Red,Little Wing

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Richard Grayson-Wayne

Age:3

Team:Bat family

Nickname:little D,Dick,Dickie,Dickie-bird,Birdy,Baby Bird,Grayson

Secret I.D.:Robin

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name: Wallace West

Age:6

Team:Speedster family

Nickname:Wally,Walls,Wawwy,West,W-man,Wall-man,KF, Kid Fwash

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Bart Allen

Age:10

Team:speedster family/Young Justice

Nickname:Bart,Allen,Imp,Impy,Baw

Secret I.D.:Impulse

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Roy Harper

Age:8

Team:arrow family

Nickname:Roy,Roy-Boy,Woy,arrowhead

Secret I.D.:Speedy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Artemis Crock

Age:12

Team:arrow family/Young Justice

Nickname:Arty,Awtemis,Awty,Arty-farty,Crock

Secret I.D.:Artemis

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name: Wade Wilson

Age:25

Team:where he gets the most money of

Nickname:Wilson,Wade,Deadpoow,DP,

Secret I.D.:Deadpool

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Anthony Stark

Age:40

Team:The Avenges/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Tony,Stark,Iwon man,Tin can,Wony,

Secret I.D.:Iron Man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Thor

Age:1000

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:hammer man,Guardian

Secret I.D.:Thor

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Clint Barton

Age:30

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D

Nickname:Barton,slow arrow,Cwin,HK

Secret I.D.:Hawkeye

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Natasha Romanova

Age:29

team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Nat,Romanova,Widow,BW,Bwack Widow,Nawasa,Natash

Secret I.D.:Black Widow

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Steve Rogers

Age:78

Team:The Avengrs/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Steve,Captain,Rogers,Cap,Sweve,CA,Capwain Amewica

Secret I.D.:Captain America

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Bruce Banner

Age:50

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Hulkie,Green guy,Brucie,Gummibear,Huwk,Banner,Bruce B.,Bwuce

Secret I.D.:Hulk

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Peter Parker

Age:18

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Pete,Parker,Spidey,Pidey,Web-head,Petey

Secret I.D.:Spider-man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Henry Pym

Age:20

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Hen,Pym,Ant,Henwy

Secret I.D.:Ant-man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Luke Cage

Age:17

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Cage,metal boy,Wuke,Powa man

Secret I.D.:Power man

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Richard Rider

Age:16

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Richie,Rider,N

Secret I.D.:Nova

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Daniel Thomas

Age:19

Team:The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nickname:Iron,Thomas,Iwon Fist,Dan

Secret I.D.:Iron fist

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Ava Ayala

Age:17

Team: The Avengers/S.H.I.L.D.

Nickname:Tiger,Ayala,Tigew,WT,Wigew

Secret I.D.:White Tiger

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Nicolas Fury

Age:45

Team:S.H.I.L.D.

Nickname:Fury,Nico,Nick,Fuwy

Secret I.D.:Agent Fury


	2. The Avengers Versus Deadpool

On a beautiful night at the Avengers tower,the Avengers were fighting Deadpool.  
Thor threw a hammer to Deadpool and Deadpool fell in the lake.

,,Note ... to your ... self ... bring ... the ... next time ... swimmies ... with ... you",said Deadpool between coughs.

Iron man looked at Deadpool and asked:,,What do you want to do?"

,,I want to get to the other earth with other heroes and bring them here on our there 3 people who I like to introduce your team to but don't make them mad or your gonna end up are called The Bat family and if I'm right those heroes don't have superpowers.",said Deadpool.

Hawkeye looked at him confused and asked:,,How could they come here if they don't have a dimension travel thingy?And why should they believe you?"

Deadpool thought about it and looked happy and said:,,I can teleport people and myself and I'll tell them your Villance and then they would help me to defeat you all."

With that went Deadpool to earth 16 and left earth 23 while the Avengers made everything ready for the attack that Deadpool promised.


	3. Bat Family Meets Deadpool

It didn't take long before Deadpool landed in a museum right on a sword on earth 16 and cut his arms off by a sword.  
Deadpools arm was cut off while the guard runned in and saw who it was but he also saw the arm that was cut off.

,,Are you alright Mister or ... Miss?",asked the guard uneasy.

,,Ah nothing I only need to get my arm back on and everything is okay.",answered Deadpool while trying to get his arm right on his body again.

The guard looked as if he was insane and said:,,But it's cut off you can't bring it on your body again and your loosing too much blood too."

Deadpool was finished with bringing his arm back on his body and went on the roof and left a gasping guard stand while Batman and Red Hood were having patrol on the west side while his other 3 sons were patrol on east,south and north was just 10 p.m. and they started an hour wasn't anything to do … yet.

,,Bat and Bird fly around the roof but they didn't know what to felt ashamed and hit their head but still they didn't ask for help.",said a voice.

Batman couldn't help but frown at that and asked Red Hood:,,What is that for a villan?Is that what came out of the dimension warp?"

,,I'm Deadpool and I'm a hero.I tell jokes but I don't like Batman and I can't tell jokes to a 6 years old boy.",said Deadpool.

Red Hood went red from anger and yelled:,,I'M 7 YEARS OLD!WHY CAN'T SOMEONE EVER GUESS MY AGE RIGHT?"

Deadpool fell on the ground laughing while holding his ribs.

Red Hood walked to him and kicked him in his ribs so hard that he heared,,CRACK!"

Deadpool stopped laughing and said confused:,,Ow?What was that for?I can't do anything about it that you seem younger than you are.I mean I know that Batman has to reach 50 by now,right?"

At the last sentence Red Hood laught so hard that he held onto Deadpool and said:,,I like you as long as you don't call me small."

Deadpool shaked Red Hoods hand and promised not to do it again.  
Red Hood told jokes to Deadpool and Deadpool returned it.  
But Batman didn't like it and held Deadpool on his costume high in the air to beat him up.

,,I just want to say before we get started this is a real honor, even when your childhood was beautiful.",said Deadpool while Batman and Red Hood looked confused.

,,You don't know nothing about me and my childhood and your childhood can't be worse than mine!",growled Batman angry.

Deadpool took Batmans costume and pulled him close and said:,,When I was a kid my best friend shot my dad,I ran away from home,which I might add was not to join weapon X where some asshole gave me the power to never die,but surprise,I have skin cancer that will never die too,so every moment of my life is in excruciating pain!"

Deadpools mind said:,,Don't forget the hole insanity thing"

,,Oh yeah head is full of douche bags!I was in only 1 freaking movie and I got skin in my mouth and swords that come out of my hands ... however,I don't mind the laser teeth smell bad,my back itches and I'm addicted to guns,so let's talk about your problem Batman!",said Deadpool while Batman and Red Hood blinked.

Red Hood smiled and said to Deadpool:,,I know what you mean.I've got the same thing with guns and the half of it but I don't understand it with the mind thingy."

It was end of their patrol and Deadpool said that he needed the hole Bat sibilings at Mount Justice so that he could tell what he did here.  
They all agreed and Batman went with the laughing Red Hood home.

3 hours later,they arrived and saw a very tired Dick waiting for them.  
They came too late home because Damian saw how Joker,Two-face and Bane terrorised a shop and called Bruce,Terry,Tim and Jason.

It took them 2 hours to catch them and 1 hour to get them in Arkam Assylum.  
Bruce saw how Dick leaned on the wall and fought sleep and shaked his head.

He changed fast out of his Batman costume and hung it back behind the glass.  
When he came back to Dick,Bruce saw how Dick layed on the cold floor asleep with his thump in his mouth.  
In Dicks other hand had he a picture that he was a pretty picture of chuckled and picked Dick up from the ground and carried him in the grib that in Bruces room stood.


	4. Deadpool with Roy, Wally and Dick on Earth 16

The next day,Bruce said at the table:,,Terry,I need you to get Damian,Tim,Jason and Dick to Mount Justice while I'm off world.I'm comming back to the Mount justice over a 1 week."

Terry nodded and went to change in his costume with his brothers when he asked:,,Do I need to wake Dick up?"

,,No let him sleep,he was 3 hours later up than he should because those 3 psycho's.",answered Bruce and Terry nodded.

When Damian,Terry,Tim and Jason came in Dicks room,they saw how Ace (a.k.a. Ace The Bathound = 3 years old) layed next to Dicks grib.  
Terry took Ace to the floor while Damian went to change Dick in his costume.

When Damian took Dick out of the grip,Jason yelled at Tim from behind the door:,,I GET TO CARRY DICK!YOU GET THE BABY STUFF!"

Dick began to shake but didn't wake up but suddenly Tim yelled:,,NO!YOUR YOUNGER THAN ME SO YOU DO IT!"

,,Aaaaaaaaaaah!",screamed Dick when he woke up.

Damian hushed Dick 1 hour before he went back to sleep while Bruce went to look at the Robin costume.  
After 30 minutes,Damian changed Dick in his Robin costume.  
When he came outside Dicks room,he saw Terry trying to get Jason off of Tim.  
Bruce and Damian sight and looked what they could do.

,,What's going on here?",asked Bruce quiet.

Tim and Jason stopped fighting and yelled in unicon:,,I WANT TO CARRY DICK TO MOUNT JUSTICE!"

Dick woke up and begun to cry again.  
Damian layed Dicks head on his shoulder and said things to let Dick stop crying.  
Dick saw Damians ear and took it in his mouth while he giggled.  
Terry,Tim and Jason looked at Damian while Damian tryed to hide a smile.  
Bruce looked confused and blinked his eyes.

,,You know that Dick drools over your ear right?",asked Tim.

Terry looked at Damian for his answere but said:,,You must carry Dick cause he holds your Renegade suit hostage and ... your ear."

,,Dami me wov Wawwy and Woy tewe too?",said Dick with a giggle.

At that Tim and Jason felt on the ground from laughing and Damian sight and said to Terry:,,I'll carry him untill father tells your team what they need to do.  
I don't need someone taking care of us without they know us all."

Terry nodded and runned with his family through the Zeta Beam.

At the Mount Justice,they heared:,,Reconize:Batman 01,Reconize:Renegade B-01Reconize:Nightwing B-02,Reconize:Red Robin B-03,Reconize:Red Hood B-04,Reconize:Robin B-05."

The team except Artemis,Wally,Roy and Bart looked strange and went to meet Batman and Nightwing.  
When they arrived,they saw 6 people in costume.

Wally and Bart were the first who came to the Bat family and stood next to Red Hood and Batman.  
The next were Roy and Artemis who went next to Nightwing and Batman.

Roy asked:,,Should I take Robin to our play room,sir?"

Batman said:,,You can bring Robin to your play room once I told the team what to do."

Nightwing chuckled at this and said:,,I hope that you all can look out for Robin and are good at hiding."

Red Hood hated it and took Robin out of Renegades hand and stood quiet while Red Robin said:,,I maybe need to go to my own never know when villance come out and want to play catch."

Red Hood sight and glared at the team while walking to the trainings room.

The team was stunned and looked with wide eyes at them.  
Renegade took Robin back from Red Hood while they walked to the trainings room.  
Impulse and Artemis were talking to Red Robin while Red Hood tried to get Nightwings hold on him to break.

They arrived at the trainings room and Renegade put Robin on the floor while Batman said:,,Renegade will tell you what your 's the most difficult mission you will ever face and get from me but I can not do it for myself at least 1 week or more."

With that was Batman walking away to the zeat beam.

1 hour later,Artemis asked:,,What kind of weapon do you handle?"

,,Guns,knifes,katanas,nunchucks,chains,bazukas,poison,swords,kanons,bows,arrows,gas and everything that's on the street and more.",answered Red Hood without missing a beat.

The hole Young Justice was stunned and Aqualad asked:,,From who did you learn that?"

,,I learned it from the street,Batman,first Nightwing,movies,gangs that I now lead and my brothers.I mean we all must learn about something but I on-.",said Red Hood annoyed before he was cut off by a scream from Robin.

The bat familys eyes widened and runned to where Robin first was.  
Suddenly,Robin stopped screaming and the Bat family quickened their pass so that Impuse needed to go on superspeed.  
When they were there,they saw Deadpool holding Robin in his arms while making him laugh.

Terry growled and said:,,Leave Robin alone or I let Red Hood kill you."

Deadpool and Robin looked at Nightwing and laught while Deadpool said:,,I only wanted to scare you but this little boy was playing and saw me.I must say he is a cute one not as ugly as yoouuu ,where is Batsy?"

,,Wat dat?.",asked Robin to Deadpool while playing with Deadpools gun.

Deathpool said to Robin:,,Ah Ah ah.I must speak to your brothers while you can play alright?"

Robin nodded and laught but suddenly he pulled the trigger and killed Deadpool.  
Nightwing runned to Robin and took him away from Deadpool before Deadpool could fall on them.

Robin was so surprised at the shock that he begun to cry in Nightwings arms.

,,Well Robin took care of that problem come on we need to get him to the medical Wing to take care of his ,you watch over Wally and Robin while we go and find out who Deadpool is.",ordered Nightwing.

They all nodded and did what they needed to do.  
After the Young Justice and the Bat family have layed him on the bed,they looked at the wound by his heart but they didn't see a hole in it anymore.

,,Ow that hurts.I must say he can make you want to kiss him to death but I think he melts the heart faster in water than a guy can shoot you death with a guys?Could you please stay away from me?It's creepy when you almost kiss me.",said Deadpool a little uneasy.

Red Robin looked at the suit and said:,,you need to stay down untill your healed."

,,I'm healed.I can't die.I'm alive and if they are right I live forever untill I'm the only human on earth.I only wanted to hide for the Avengers.",explained Deathpool.

On that moment came Roy,Wally and Robin in and looked at the reaction of the Young Justice.

Impulse asked confused:,,There aren't a team called Avengers on this earth,you must have turned wrong."

,,Yes I have look",said Deathpool while holding Roy,Wally and Robin in his hand and transported them to the Marvel earth also known as earth 23.

The hole Young Justice with the Bat family saw how the youngest disappeared in a Bat family and Young Justice looked where they were and if Deadpool said the truth.  
The team looked in the hole Mount Justice while the speedster went to search the hole world.  
After 1 hour,they still didn't find the three little boys and they called the Justice League.

,,Impulse to Watchtower,do you copy?",asked Impuse while vibrating.

Red Tornado answered:,,Watchtower here,what's wrong?"

,,Someone called Deadpool has kidnapped Speedy,Kid Flash and Robin to another dimension.",said Impulse.

Red Tornado answered:,,We are on our if you see something or someone out of place."


	5. Thrown out of the Heli

The people in the room and the rest in mount Justice nodded and went back to work.

Meanwhile Deadpool landed in a lab with people who look like scientists.

Speedy was the first one to recover and begun to fight Deadpool off. Kid Flash was next to recover and took Robin away from Deadpool.

''Who the hell are you people?", yelled Speedy and stood defensive in front of Kid Flash and Robin.

"Oh don't be like that Speed-boy. These are my clients who pay big money for your knowledge but they won't hurt you kids.", explained Deadpool and tried to walk to the 3 children when suddenly a shield went over the 3 kids.

"What the hell is going on?!", yelled Deadpool and Speedy at the same time and attacked the shield with their weapons.

"I, M.O.D.O.K, am the King of knowledge and I shall experiment on these kids for new knowledge and make them after that my supersoldiers!", said M.O.D.O.K with an evil laugh.

Deadpool stood still for a moment and then he said in a deadly calm voice:"You wouldn't dare to experiment on the kids, when you promised me you wouldn't hurt them."

"Everyone, shoot him and go over to plan anti-saviours!", yelled M.O.D.O.K and shot Deadpool in his head.

Deadpool fell to the ground and was picked up.

The he got thrown out of the helicare right in New York City.

When Deadpool woke up again, he knew that he was in deep trouble and went on his way to Avenger Tower.


	6. Deadpool's journey

Previously:

Deadpool fell to the ground and was picked up.

The he got thrown out of the helicare right in New York City.

When Deadpool woke up again, he knew that he was in deep trouble and went on his way to Avenger Tower.

Part 5:

Deadpool was miles away and muttered under his breath, how he wished that he had money for a Taxi. Suddenly, his logical mind told him that he could just take a Taxi and walk away later without paying.

"Ooohhhh! Nice idea but where are the Taxis?",asked Deadpool his logical mind.

His crazy mind told him that the Taxis were scared of the almighty Deadpool and went into hiding or that they knew that they didn't have money and avoided this part of the city. Deadpool thought about it for a moment and begun to tell himself how he would kill a Taxi driver, if he found one that wouldn't stop for him. He was an hour underway, when some bird attacked him and all he could do was trying to hit it with his plastic hammer.

"Stupid bird OW, stupid bird OWIIEEE, stupid bird BE GONE!".yelled Deadpool and took a gun out and shot it in the head.

The crazy mind got histerical and screamed:"OMG! YOU KILLED A FUCKING BIRD! WE'VE GOT TO BURY IT AND PRAY FOR IT OR IT'LL GO TO HELL!"

Deadpools eyes went wide and he begun to shovel with his arms a hole for the poor bird while the crazy mind begun to sing Angel with a Shotgun. The Trip got expended until it was night and fell asleep next to the street, where the Avengers live. The next Day, when he arrived at the Avengers Tower, he immediatly got attacked by Hawkeye and Hulk. He dodged them easily and made a surrendering gesture. Captain America gave them the order to stop and asked Deadpool what he did here. Everyone thought that he came here for a little fun but when he said that this must be taken inside, they knew that Deadpool was there for business. Deadpool explained everything to them and even went so far as to show his face for their trust but not everyone believed him. He knew that this could happen but also knew that they couldn't let it slide as something that could be true.

"If we went and look for those kids, would you be able to work for free with us? It would be easier if we knew who you took from another dimension and who not and only you and M.O.D.O.K could identify them and no one else.".said Iron Man and went to the refridgerator for a beer.

"Hey, give me a beer too, Iron Armor.".said Deadpool.

Iron Man threw a beer bottle at Deadpool and only thought of how the bottle could go against Deadpools head and shatter in pieces.

"Hey. Tone! That wasn't really nice of you. I could've been really badly injured from that and if I died from infection, I wouldn't be able to help you get those kids back.",said Deadpool with a fake, tearful look.

Captain America stood up and held a hand on Deadpools shoulder for confort and told him that they were going to search right now. He also wanted to know if the children have an other magnetic or other chemicals that are different from their Earth. Deadpool answered that their magnetic field is 1% higher than on their Earth and that they could find it with Iron Man's Invention. Hawkeye and Black Widow weren't happy about it but knew how bad M.O.D.O.K. was, even if they were kids. He would do anything for a reason. Captain America ordered Iron Man to start searching with his invention while Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk and Thor went searching over the world. Captain America went to call Director Fury and ask for his cooperation for this one time. But the Captains felt like they forgot to ask an important question.

"Can you tell us more about the kids? Like ... details? Or maybe personal stuff like age?".asked Hawkeye suddenly and the Avenger then only knew what they forgot to ask.

"The three kids are all boys. The oldest,Roy Harper, has red hair, is 8 years old and 4.6 feet tall. The second oldest, Wally West, is also a red haired boy. He's 6 years old and 4 feet tall. The youngest, Richard Grayson, has black hair, is 3 years old and 3.4 feet tall. And before you ask, why I know all of this. Then it isn't because I got interested, who the latest Sidekick was on that universe.",explained Deadpool while putting the mask back on.

Meanwhile Dick, Wally and Roy were huddled in the far back corner of the room. The room's small, only a bed and a lamp were inside. The guards gave them every morning a little bit of food. And before you ask, the guards always tells them good morning when they take the food to them. Anyway, Roy and Dick had to give some food to Wally or he would've died already from his metabolisme. Then, there's also the part, where one of them were experimented on, Dick was often taking to testing, only because his DNA wasn't reconstructed or older than 5. When they came back, they would be covered in their own blood and vomit but they never cave up in these two days that they were here.


End file.
